Death and Strawberry Remix - The Peach and the Strawberry
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: "Peaches," Ichigo looked away blushing. He had said that too fast for his liking.


**Disclaimer: **BLEACH and all trademarks are the sole and rightful property of Kubo Tite and Shueisha Publishing.

**Summary: **_"Peaches," Ichigo looked away blushing. He had said that too fast for his liking. Spoilers up to chapter 519._

**A/N: **Written in light of chapter 519. Some angst at the beginning – funny towards the end; I'm trying to keep with the style in the manga. Regardless, everyone deserves some humor, especially Ichigo and Rukia after all they've been through.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Death and Strawberry Remix – The Peach and the Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's your favorite color?" Ichigo groaned. Rukia had been at it for a while now – asking him stupid questions. Just because he wouldn't tell her what had happened.

'Dammit…' Come to think of it, he didn't want to think about what had happened let alone talk about it. With him, talking did little to no good.

It was his problem.

"_You know so little about your own mother…" _Bach's words echoed in his ears.

Sighing, he leaned back against the linen cot trying to avert his attention. Surprisingly, it was rather uncomfortable. Not that he cared. It was just that he had expected the royal realm to be something more than what it was. For everything it was made out to be, all it was a dump. 'Glamorous on the outside… crappy on the inside…' Ichigo closed his eyes. Or maybe they had just given him a crappy room. Clearly he wasn't as important as that guy had told him he was. They hadn't even told him why he was here.

'Dammit… I should be going to find dad right now… to ask him… Whatever that bastard said, I'm sure dad knows about it… Staying here for answers is useless. If they haven't told me by now, they aren't going to tell me anytime soon… Fuck…'

They hadn't told Rukia or Renji or Byakuya either, but he supposed that was because they had already fulfilled the purpose of their visits – to be healed. And Rukia was healed alright… "Oi, dumbass, I asked you a question! The least you could do is gimme an answer!"

"I didn't answer you because it's a stupid question, dummy," replied Ichigo. Rukia growled softly but didn't press the matter.

"Alright then, what's your favorite number?"

Ichigo snorted loudly and Rukia looked at him annoyed. "What the fuck is with the twenty questions, Rukia? You're asking me questions you already know the answers to."

"And you're blaming me… You've been so damn quiet. My annoying you is more or less the only thing that elicits a response from you. Asshole…"

"Bitch," grumbled Ichigo. "You're a bitch, know that?"

"And you're an asshole… and a moron…" Rukia retorted before smiling. "I can see that whatever's bothering you, you won't tell me just yet."

"Who the hell told you something was bothering me?"

Rukia smiled again. "You're a terrible liar… Whatever… you can tell me whenever and whatever you want to." Talking later on the other hand – he was alright with that.

"Ah…" he said quieter than he had intended to.

"Good," laughed Rukia. "So, what's your favorite fruit, huh, Ichigo?"

"I thought we were past the stupid questions…"

"I don't know the answer," Rukia insisted. "Therefore, your earlier statement doesn't hold any longer… Answer the damn question! What's your favorite fruit?"

"Peaches," Ichigo looked away blushing. He had said that too fast for his liking. _"Aren't you going to say that she looks like a peach?" _Kirin had asked. Yup – he'd answered that question far too quickly. He glanced over at Rukia who was frowning, processing the information.

Then she looked up. "I see." Another pause, and with that she danced out of the room.

"Geez Rukia... for someone so damned perceptive, you're really dense, you know that Rukia?" Ichigo smiled softly. "I'm glad…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abruptly, Ichigo sat up. The way Rukia had said his name – "I am not a fucking strawberry!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **So, I couldn't help myself. I just had to write something about peaches in light of the latest chapter. As for the fruit joke at the end, depending on how Ichigo's name is pronounced, one possible translation is strawberry. Therefore, the way Rukia says his name when she asks him what his favorite fruit is, is with such a pronunciation.

**~ Liquid Fire KAN**


End file.
